


The King's Throne

by Count Grishnackh (orphan_account)



Series: A Series of Zelink Lemons/Smut fics [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Unconventional use of a Royal throne, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Count%20Grishnackh
Summary: Link and Zelda have some fun on the royal Throne.





	The King's Throne

Link leaned back against his huge, marble throne. Completely naked, well he was still wearing his fancy crown. His eyes closed, his mouth agape letting out quiet groans of pleasure. His fingers were buried in the long hair of the woman who giving him one hell of a blowjob. The woman in question was non other than his lovely wife, the Queen of Hyrule.

She too was unclothed except for the the golden tiara on her head. The Queen was kneeling before him steadily thrusting his hard cock in and out of her mouth. One of her hands holding his waist. While the other was rubbing the moist silt between her legs. Her brown hair was flowing down her back, tied in its usual barrettes.

It was slow day for the two young monarchs of Hyrule. No nobles were sending complaints to them, no council meeting was due, and most of all no paperwork! So they decided to spend their free time with some nice lovemaking. But this time they're gonna be doing it in the throne room with all the door locked shut.

Her tongue was licking the underside of his shaft. Her lips pursed around it as she sucked on it while driving it in and out of her mouth. She looked up at him intently, watching him with adoring eyes as she continued her oral stimulation.

Zelda sped up bobbing her head up and down, while sucking his long hard member wanting to make him cum as quickly as possible. Her king was running his hands through her silky hair, eagerly bucking into her welcoming mouth. "Uhhhh Zelda..." He exclaimed in a low growl.

Link was never very vocal during their lovemaking sessions, but when he was it meant he really enjoyed it. His Queen mentally smiled at this and sped up even more wanting to give him more pleasure. She continued to pump his cock back and forth inside her mouth,deep-throating him. Which was no easy feet considering his 8 inch erection. but she was used to it at this point giving him head once or twice a week ever since they got married.

She kept on bobbing it into her mouth with an ever increasing speed. Soon his dick started to throb in her cheeks and she repeatedly ramming into her mouth. She knew that he was about to cum in her mouth and made no effort in pull his cock out. If anything she increased her pace significantly, thrusting his hard dick in and out of her mouth.

Link was now groaning loudly as Zelda kept on bobbing her head back and forth on his hard manhood, his climax approaching quickly. Not long afterwards she moved her mouth up his cock so than only the tip was inside her. A mere second later he let out a loud groan as his dick released streams of milky white semen, into her mouth. The Queen swallowed his seed, letting it go down her throat just like every other time.

Once his orgasm was over she removed his erection from her mouth as the king was now panting tiredly, eyes closed. Zelda on the other hand had a triumph grin on her face as she sensually licked her lips before she stood up.

"Did you enjoy that dear?" she asked in an in seductive. "HaHa..." he chuckled in response, opening both of his eyes "More than words can describe." her smile grew at his words.

"I am glad to know I was able to please you milord" she replied before sitting on his lap, positioning her cunt directly above his still hard cock and placed her hands on his chest, looking deep into his deep blue eyes

She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against his. He played along with her affection for while before he cupped both her cheeks with his hands and pressed his forehead against hers.

They stared into each others eyes, for a few moments before their lips met in passionate kiss. His tongue quickly slipped into her mouth. at the same time his hands slid down her back, caressing her silky skin before taking a hold of her soft ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

She moaned into his mouth, as their tongues mingled together. His hands moved her body down rubbing her soaking nether lips against the tips of his cock. Her body shivered in anticipation, felling the thick head of his large member prodding against her cunt.

Their kissing continued as she began to lower herself onto his cock. She moaned in his mouth again this time louder as his dick penetrated her pussy, slowly going inside her. Soon his entire cock was buried inside her and they pulled away from their passionate kiss.

She sat still for moment, enjoying the feeling of his member inside her tight cunt before she began to slowly move up and down. Link gritted his teeth at the feeling of her tight cunt constricting his member as he bucked his hips up into her.

She steadily increased her pace, rocking her hips steadily as soft gasps and sighs of pleasure escaped her lips. Her hands had moved up to shoulders and she leaned back a little bit as she was still riding his hard member.

Link's hands gripped her waist, holding her in place as he was thrusting his dick up into into her pussy. He lowered his head down to the right side of her neck and began to place tender kisses on her soft skin, he kept on rocking up and down his manhood.

"Mmm my king..." she purred as she felt his lips pepper her neck with gentle pecks and tilted her head to the left, welcoming his sweet kisses. His hands moved up her body to cup her bosom, kneading her ample breast as she began to squirm in his arms.

Her moans of ecstasy became louder as she was being ravaged by her husband in the best way possible. Her eyes remained closed as pure pleasure surged through every nerve in her body. She started to rapidly bounce up and down his cock with him bucking up into her.

He breathed in the her heady scent as he pressed a few more kisses on her neck before moving onto her shoulder. The volume of her melodic sighs of pleasure increased more and more as her vaginal passage slowly tightened around the thick shaft buried deep within her wet cunt.

She could feel him lovingly kissing her shoulder. Teeth nibbling and lips sucking on her soft, smooth skin as she continued to ride on his cock at an increasing pace. Pure, unbridled bliss coursing through her body as his hands kneaded her breast and fingers rubbed her erect nipples.

This all made her writhe in his arms as he continued to indulge her in his sweet ministrations. She felt nothing but intense pleasure as she kept on pumping up and down on his erection while he was thrusting it up into her her tight snatch.

Their bodies moved in a fast rhythm, In complete harmony with one another. His lips traveled across her shoulder, leaving tender kisses in his wake. He then nibbled her in the place between her neck and shoulders earning soft mewls from his queen.

"Ahh that tickles..." she panted still rolling her hips up and down his member. A mischievous smiled formed on his face. He then leaned into her ear and whispered into it in a wicked voice. "I know..."

He moved down again and began to scatter soft kisses and nips there on her neck. In response she leaned back even more, giving him better access. His lips started to move downwards and his hands were still busy with fondling her boobs, fingers rubbing her hard nipples.

His mouth slowly descended down her throat leaving a trail of loving pecks and nips. His lips moved lower and lower, while continuously kissing her velvety skin as she took in all these delightful sensations, along with the ecstasy of his cock buried within her wet cunt as she rode on it.

Zelda was now moving up and down at a rather fast pace, as her cunt walls were clenching around his solid cock. She could still feel him leave soft nibbles and kisses down her down neck as he descended more and more.

Eventually he reached her chest where his hands groped her bountiful breasts. He remove his hand from one of her tits and placed his lips on it, taking her hard nipple into his mouth.

"Oh goddesses !" She cried out in delight when he began to suck and nibble on her teat. Her hips started to move swifter as her climax was getting closer and closer. She was in complete and utter Bliss. Pure Euphoria flooded her entire being as she kept on pumping up and down his hard cock.

Link of course felt the same. The feeling of her tight cunt clamping around his cock sent waves of pleasure through his whole body. Yet he was still determined to pleasure his wife as he suckled on her nipple while he caressed and squeezed her other breast.

He was thrusting up into her moist pussy, as she bounced up and down on it. His cock throbbed inside her as her vaginal walls began to tightened on his dick and her soft cries of ecstasy echoed around the room along with the sound of their lovemaking.

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers entangled in his silky locks and pulled his mouth away from her nipple. She then leaned in and captured his lips in a deep kiss as she rocked her hips as fast as she could, feeling their orgasms approaching. Link closed his eyes and kissed her back, their tongues dancing together as both of his hands gripped her waist as he rapidly bucked up into her pussy.

Not a minute they cried out into each others mouths as their lovemaking crescendoed to its climax. Her tight snatch clenched around as his cock began to shoot its load of warm cum into her womb. She shuddered and trembled with each pulsation of his cock. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she could feel his seed enter her body, moaning into her lover's mouth.

Soon their climax end and they parted from their passionate kiss. Link leaned back on the throne panting heavily as he enjoyed the wonderful afterglow of his orgasm. Zelda laid down on top of him,her hands still locked around his neck. Her head rested on his chest as she listened to his racing heartbeat and felt his cum flowing inside her womb, while her entire body was pressed against his. enveloped his arms around her and pulled her close, loving the feeling of her on his lap.

"That was amazing..."she murmured happily, smiling contently.

"I know. I'm glad you liked what just happened between us " he replied

"No Link I loved it' she said raising herself to look him in the face.

"You should know that by now, dear. After all we have been married for a more than a year now " she continued in a playful voice a small smirk graced her beautiful face.

Link chuckled as he knew exactly what she meant."Yeah I guess so"

She abruptly pressed her forehead against his and gazed deep into his eyes, rocking from side to side on his lap. He looked back into her blue orbs and tightened his grip around her body. They became lost in each others eyes, forgetting about everything else.

"I Love you Link... " she whispered in a dreamy voice. He moved one his hands to her cheek and gently stroked her."I love you too Zelda"

They then leaned in as their lips meet again in another kiss. Mouths opening to let their tongues mingle together, swirling and rubbing against one another in sweet harmony. His moved down to cup her neck, gently caressing it as they continued their kissing.

Their love making would begin again...


End file.
